Borros Baratheon
Lord Borros Baratheon was the Lord of Storm's End and head of House Baratheon. Biography Lord Borros was the head of House Baratheon during the Dance of the Dragons, the civil war between two factions Blacks and Greens, cadet factions of House Targaryen. After the coronation of Aegon II Targaryen, his mother, Alicent Hightower sent her second son Aemond Targaryen to rally support of their faction, the Greens, in order to gain the allegiance of lords that hadn't already declared for Aegon. Rhaenyra Targaryen, the leader of the Blacks, also sent her second son Lucerys Velaryon to try and gain Borros' allegiance. Aemond arrived at Storm's End first on his dragon, Vhagar, and pleaded his brother's case. By the time, Lucerys had arrive on his dragon, Arrax, Aemond was still there. He pleaded his mother's case. However, Borros had already made his decision, and sent Lucerys away, signifying his allegiance to the Greens. Aemond's artificial sapphire eye cleared at Lucerys, causing him to flee Storm's End and Borros. Aemond would kill Lucerys moments later above Shipbreaker Bay.The Dance of Dragons (Histories & Lore) In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Borros Baratheon was married to Lady Elenda Caron, with whom he had five children - daughters Cassandra, Maris, Ellyn, and Floris and son Olyver. He was a bearded seasoned warrior who was more temperamental and belligerent than his stoic father, Lord Boremund Baratheon. He was illiterate. He was in conflict with Dornishmen on many occasions. The Dance of the Dragons began and Prince Aemond Targaryen flew to Storm's End on Vhagar, hoping to wed one of Borros' daughters and gain the support of House Baratheon for the Greens. Shortly afterwards, Lucerys Velaryon arrived to convince Borros to fight for the Blacks. Borros refused Lucerys since he could not wed one his daughters due to his betrothal to his cousin Rhaena. Borros forbade Lucerys and Aemond from fighting under his roof, but allowed Aemond to pursue Lucery outside the keep, knowing the Lucerys and his dragon Arrax would be no match for Aemond and Vhagar. Borros gathered an army of six thousand men at Storm's End and despite having declared for the Greens he went into the Red Mountains to pursue a Vulture King instead of fighting Rhaenyra's forces. King Aegon II Targaryen's daughter Jaehaera Targaryen was sent to Storm's End with the protection of Ser Willis Fell of the Kingsguard after the Fall of King's Landing. Once Rhaenyra was killed in the Ambush at Dragonstone, Borros left his pregnant wife at Storm's End and marched with six hundred knights and four hundred foot soldiers to King's Landing, seizing the city and ending the Moon of the Three Kings, a month-long period in which there were multiple "monarchs" in the capital. Borros agreed to have his elder daughter Cassandra marry the widowed King Aegon II and a younger daugher Floris marry Lord Larys Strong. It was said that The Shepherd cursed Borros before he was captured. Aegon sent Borros to subdue the Westerlands, successfully bringing Rosby, Castle Stokeworth and Duskendale to submission. The king demanded heavy ransoms, which angered the former Blacks. Borros rode up the Kingsroad to tackle a host of rivermen. He led the charge in the Battle of the Kingsroad, but the battle turned against the stormlanders and he retreated. He was betrayed by the crownlanders and is said to have been killed by twelve knights. His son Olyver was born just seven days after his death. See also * References de:Borros Baratheon es:Borros Baratheon it:Borros Baratheon nl:Borros Baratheon zh:博洛斯·拜拉席恩 Category:Lords Paramount Category:Nobility Category:Lords of Storm's End Category:Greens Category:Stormlanders Category:Members of House Baratheon Category:Deceased individuals